Climbing the Connection
by LunaTheBeast
Summary: Luna Lovegood always knew she was a witch, and believed in nargles, wrackspurts, and other creatures. Everyone has a connection, but who can reach it?
1. Chapter 1: story time

**Climbing the Connection**

**Chapter 1: Story Time**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

**So hey, the idea for this story just popped in my head during english class so I thought, why not post it? I am still writing my story forever with you, but just having a little writers block with it. So read and review!**

"**Mum, could you tell me a story?" Luna squeaked. "Um… OK, sure sweetie." Luna scooted over to the side of her bed so her mother could sit down. She looked at her curiously while she thought of a story to tell. "Oh I know just the one!**

**Long ago, there were a very special type of people. They had a connection – connection to what, mum? – I was getting to that. So as I was saying, these people, they had a strong connection to nature. Well everyone has a connection to nature, but these people, they could reach the connection and use it, control it at will."**

"**What were they able to do with the connection?" Luna asked, curiosity filling her silvery grey eyes.**

"**Amazing, beautiful, things. They could call to the trees and watch them dance, talk to creatures of all species, see creatures others can't, make the flowers grow, call the wind to make a nice summer breeze, and they were the most beautiful people in the world.", Selene said with a dream-like tone.**

"**More beautiful than Veela?" Luna asked in amazement. "yes – mum, what were they called? These people with the connection I mean." She asked while she snuggled up in her blanket, her curiosity being the only thing keeping her awake.**

"**They were, The Climbers."**

**At that Luna fell asleep and selene kissed her daughter on the forehead and went to her own bed. You think her story was made up? No, selene didn't believe in telling children make believe storys. **

**Well I hope you liked it. I want to continue this story. Yes im still writing. I try to write at school to. I try to write every chance I have. And im going on a roadtrip so hopefully I get some writing in. so review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Climbing the ConnectionChapter 2: What happened?

Disclaimer: I don't own hp.

**Hey... DONT HURT ME PLEASE! Im so sorry I haven't updated at all.. Ive been soo horrible.. I've just been so busy, with my clarinet, school, family stuff, and im reluctant to say I'm a procrastinating pro and I'm not proud..**

Luna was sitting on a high branch of the tallest tree in her backyard. She was laying there stroking a nearby branch and looking at the sky. She didn't forget her mother's story from the night before. She wondered if it was true or not, she didn't get a chance to ask last night. So, she skipped off into the kitchen to find her mother."Mum, was the story about the Climbers true?"

"Mhmm. One hundred percent." Selene told her with all honesty. Luna looked at her mum in awe, until she thought of something. "What happened to them? The climbers I mean."Selene just stared for a moment trying to put the explanation into words that Luna would understand. "Oh, um. Well, Luna there were some very bad people who were jealous of them. Luna tilted her head to the side, clearly not understanding where this was going and Selene sighed. "There was a war… And the Climbers… they are gone. Or believed to be, anyway, but there aren't any alive today."Selene was crying now. "Oh mummy! Why are you crying?"

"Your father… he… was one of them." Selene said in between sobs. The memory still haunted her. Luna thought about this for a moment. She had never known how her father had died but was to afraid to ask thinking she wouldn't be able to handle it. A wave of sadness came over her. "So is that why daddy's gone - Wait a second, doesn't that mean I should be one too?" Luna had brightened up a bit at this realization.

Selene tried to wipe back her tears but they kept flowing down her cheeks. "No lulu.. You see, I'd have to be a climber also for you to be one of them. Not a day goes by that I don't miss him and wish you had his gift.." Luna took her mothers hand and felt it was shaking and ice cold. Luna went to get a blanket and some pumpkin juice to warm her up. "Oh Lulu.." Selene exclaimed when Luna wrapped her up. "I really shouldn't be crying. Crying wont bring him back to us." she wiped her tears away. Selene thought Luna might think she was weak for a second for crying so much.

"You know, crying can be a helpful thing too. It shows us that we aren't weak, that we aren't heartless, but that we have feelings." Luna said with that dreamy tone of voice. Selene pulled her daughter into a hug and Luna returned the hug. She felt so proud, so blessed to have Luna as her daughter. She wasn't just proud that she was her daughter though. She loved Luna just as Luna.

**R&R!**


End file.
